Army Encampment
Army Encampment (Western)= The Army Encampment is the most basic European military building in Empire: Total War. Description "Moving an army into an encampment well away from civilians is a useful thing to do. Soldiers no longer have easy access to the "demon drink" for start! Separating troops from civilians also allows better training and indoctrination. Regiments have the space to practice drills and instill discipline in their men. Civilians also have funny ideas, and it is often best if common soldiers do not learn of their freethinking and sometime disloyal ways. An encampment, however, does not always look very military. Apart from the fact that soldiers could carry on their civilian trades to supplement their army wages, an army encampment would also be thronged with women and children. Soldier's wives were expected to look after their men; wash, cook, clean, sew uniforms, act as nurses, and even help bury the dead! A cunning officer who once managed "the baggage" well could effectively double the number of hands there were for fetching and carrying. Among the children, young boys could find employment for drummers and musicians from as young as ten years of age. Historically, it was not unknown for officers to enroll their own children (even babies!) as musicians, so that they gained seniority from the date they joined the army!" Cost *Level 0 *2 Turns to Build *750 Coin Abilities *Recruitment Capacity: 1 *Enables research of Plug Bayonet and Carbines *Recruits the player faction's most basic infantry and cavalry *Enables Barracks |-| Provincial Barracks (Middle Eastern)= The Provincial Barracks (Middle Eastern) is the most basic Middle Eastern military building in Empire: Total War. Description This complex of fortified buildings provides housing, stabling and training facilities for military units. The accommodation may be spartan, but it is usually clean. The lower ranks are usually housed in dormitory blocks, sometimes with their wives to act as servants and scullions. A substantial number of servants or slaves will be present to do much of the day-to-day labour when wives are barred. Officers receive better quarters, sometimes even their own houses, on the barracks’ grounds. The provincial barracks still have something of a prison air, however, as they are designed to keep unwilling troops in as much as unfriendly folk out. Impressment, even kidnapping, is not an uncommon way to get men into uniform. Historically, barracks were symbols of central control as well as housing for troops, particularly within the Mughal and Ottoman empires. The presence of large contingents of heavily armed men backed up the civil authority or even replaced it. However, within the Ottoman Empire the increasing use of military (and particularly the janissaries) as the government brought its own problems: these men were extremely conservative in outlook, fond of their own privileges, and unable to react well to changing circumstances. Cost *Level 0 *2 Turns to Build *750 Coin Abilities *Recruitment Capacity: 1 *Recruits the player faction's most basic infantry and cavalry *Enables Barracks |-| Provincial Barracks (Indian)= The Provincial Barracks (Indian) is the most basic Indian military building in Empire: Total War. Description This complex of fortified buildings provides housing, stabling and training facilities for military units. The accommodation may be spartan, but it is usually clean. The lower ranks are usually housed in dormitory blocks, sometimes with their wives to act as servants and scullions. A substantial number of servants or slaves will be present to do much of the day-to-day labour when wives are barred. Officers receive better quarters, sometimes even their own houses, on the barracks’ grounds. The provincial barracks still have something of a prison air, however, as they are designed to keep unwilling troops in as much as unfriendly folk out. Impressment, even kidnapping, is not an uncommon way to get men into uniform. Historically, barracks were symbols of central control as well as housing for troops, particularly within the Mughal and Ottoman empires. The presence of large contingents of heavily armed men backed up the civil authority or even replaced it. However, within the Ottoman Empire the increasing use of military (and particularly the janissaries) as the government brought its own problems: these men were extremely conservative in outlook, fond of their own privileges, and unable to react well to changing circumstances. Cost *Level 0 *2 Turns to Build *750 Coin Abilities *Recruitment Capacity: 1 *Recruits the player faction's most basic infantry and cavalry *Enables Barracks Category:Buildings